LayHo PERJODOHAN YAOI
by Wu HunHun
Summary: Choi Joonmyeon atau Suho di jodohkan oleh orang tua nya, dengan Zhang Yixing.


**Cast: EXO member** **Couple : LayHo** **Warning : YAOI** **NC** **MPREG**

 **OTHER CAST : SUJU SIWON, SUJU KYUHYUN, SUJU DONGHAE, SUJU EUNHYUK, MINHO SHINEE, SOOYOUNG SNSD**

 **AUTHOR P. O. V**

 **SUHO UKE! /BOTTOM**

 **LAY SAME! /TOP**

"Choi Joonmyeon, appa tidak mau tau kau harus terima ini!" tegas seorang namja paru baya yang dikenal sebagai CEO Choi crop-Choi Siwon

"Andwe appa!" tolak namja manis-Joonmyeon

"APPA TEGAS KAN SEKALI LAGI JOONMYEON KAU HARUS TERIMA PERJODOHAN INI!" Teriak Siwon

"..." tidak ada yang keluar dari bibir Suho dia hanya diam

"Kau tau, perusahaan kita sedang bangkrut dan Zhang Crop akan membantu kita asalkan kau terima perjodohan ini!"

"Ba-baiklah akan ku terima" pasrah Joonmyeon

"Akhirnya" lega Siwon

"Nanti malam mereka akan datang,bersiap lah" perintah Choi Kyuhyun yg merupakan eomma Joonmyeon yg akrab di sapa Suho

 **Di kamar Suho**

Suho menangis dalam diam,dia sangat kesal dan marah pada orang tua nya yg menjodohkan nya. _kenapa harus dia? kenapa tidak Sooyoung noona atau Minho hyung?_ heran Suho

 **Suho P. O. V**

"Suho kita boleh masuk gak?" itu suara Minho hyung

"Ne" ujar gw

 **klek**

"Suho...lo yg sbr y, kita jg gk mau lo di jodohin. Klo bisa gw ama Sooyoung mau kok jd ganti nya, tapi CEO Zhang Crop mau nya lo yg jd istri dia" jelas Minho hyung pada gw

"Tapi..hiks..kenapa secepat ini??"

"Lo yg sbr y" ujar Sooyoung noona mencoba buat nenangin gw

Gw ngangguk menandakan gw akan sbr, tp...gk tau sampai kpn

 **Author P. O. V**

 **19.00**

 **Ting Tong**

"Sooyoung, tolong buka kan pintu nya!" tariak Kyuhyun

"Ok mom" ujar Sooyoung dan menuju pintu depan

 **Klek**

"Selamat malam, apa tuan dan nyonya Choi ada didalam?" tanya seorang namja paru baya

"Ah anda pasti tuan Zhang silahkan masuk appa dan eomma ada di dalam" jawab Sooyoung, kemudian mempersilahkan tamu nya masuk

 **skip**

 _setelah mereka duduk, Kyuhyun menyambut kedatangan teman nya itu_

"Hei Donghae, apa kabar?" basa basi Kyuhyun

"Baik, Kyuhyun ah dimana Siwon?" tanya Donghae

"Dia ada tunggu ya"

"Hai Donghae, Eunhyuk senang bertemu dengan kalian berdua" ujar Siwon yang baru turun dari lantai atas

"Nado bro" Eunhyuk mencoba gaul dengan sahabat nya ini kembali

"mana putra kalian??" tnya Kyuhyun

"Ah dia ada diluar kata nya mengurus sesuatu"

"Appa eomma?"

"Itu dia, Zhang Yixing"

"Annyeong ahjussi Zhang Yixing inmida"

 **kemudian Suho turun diantar dua kakak nya**

"Nah ini putra kami yang paling kecil Choi Joonmyeon"

"A-annyeong ahjusshi Choi Joonmyeon inmida, panggil saya Suho saja"

"Suho, nama yang bgs" ujar Eunhyuk

"Gomawo ahjusshi"

"Joonmyeon ini Yixing calon suami mu" terang Siwon

 _cantik juga dia_ pikir Lay

 _dia cukup tampan sih_ batin Suho

 **SKIP**

Sekarang waktu nya pernikahan Lay dan Suho 4 bulan untuk PDKT ckp membuat suho mengenal sosok Lay.

Sekarang sudah waktunya Suho dan Lay menikah

Suho mengenakan jas begitu pula dengan Lay

Suho naik ke atas altar, disana sudah ada Lay menunggu nya.

"Kau tampak cantik Suho" puji Lay

 **BLUSH**

Muka Suho memerah, dia malu di bilang cantik, oleh Lay

Kemudian mereka mengucapkan janji suci, di hadapan Tuhan

 **SKIP AT NIGHT** **NC mode ON !** **di bawah umur harap jagan baca bagian ini!** **klo masih mau baca, dosa tanggung sendiri!**

Entah siapa yg memulai nya, sekarang Lay sudah menindih tubuh Suho, Suho hanya bisa mendesah nikmat di bawah kungkungan namja, yang sudah berstatus _suami_ nya ini.

Lay tak henti henti nya menghujam hole Suho dengan keras.

Memang waktu itu Suho pernah mendengar, dari Jongdae teman nya bahwa Lay terkenal suka kasar saat bercinta. Bahkan dia bisa menyewa 20 pelacur setiap minggu nya. *gila Lay -_-*

"Ahh nggh Layhh sakit...hiks...hiks" Suho menangis hujaman Lay sangat keras dan menyakitkan

Lay mencubit nipple nya keras, menyedot nya dengan rakus seperti bayi yang kehausan

"Lay...oh yeahhh ahh ngghh...fasterhh" desahan Suho membuat libido Lay naik, Lay mempercepat gerakan pinggul nya sambil mencumbu bibir Suho.

"Mmphh...La..Lay" desahan tertahan tercipta dari bibir Suho

Lay melepas cumbuan nya pada bibir Suho setelah Suho memukul dada nya bertanda mulai kehabisan nafas.

"Suhoo ahh"

"Lay ahh i wanna..."

"Bersama chagi!"

 **"SUHO!! /LAYHHH"**

Lay pun ambruk di atas tubuh Suho, kemudian Lay mengambil selimut dan menyelimuti tubuh mereka, dan tidur tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi.

 **Pagi hari nya**

 **Suho P. O. V**

Saat gue terbangun yg pertama gw liat itu wajah tampan Lay, yang sangat tampan menurut gue. Gue berusaha bangun dari tempat tidur, semua bagian tubuh gue terasa sakit semua apa lagi di bagian bawah gue. Rasa nya sakit **BANGET.** Dengansusah payah gue akhir nya bisa turun dari tempat tidur gue, dan membersihkan diri gue, Kemudian gue turun ke lantai bawah apartemen yang sudah kami beli jauh-jauh hari

 **Author P. O. V**

"Lay ah ireona palli!" Teriak Suho dari bawah

"Ngh...sebentar lagi baby!" Jawab Lay dari atas

"No Lay, now!" teriak Suho lagi

"Noo!!! just give me a sec!" tolak Lay lagi

"Kalau lo tak mau turun gue gak mau bercinta dengan lo selama 1 minggu!" Ancam Suho, dia pernah membaca ini di beberapa ff bagaimana caranya mengancam pasangan dengan benar.

Dan...

"Baiklah...baiklah baby kau menang"

 **Itu berhasil** "Jja kita sarapan aku sdh membuat spaghetti untuk hari ini" ujar Suho sambil berjalan ke arah meja makan

"Tapi aku tidak mau makan spaghetti" ujar Lay

"Terus mau makan apa??" Suho menoleh ke arah Lay

"Aku mau makan kamu aja" seringai Lay

"YAK DASAR ZHANG YIXING MESUM!" Teriak Suho

"Hahaha" Lay hanya tertawa menganggapi teriakan Suho

Kemudian Lay mengangkat tubuh Suho, menuju kamar Suho tau memberontak sama sekali tidak membantu jadi dia hanya mempoutkan bibir nya imut.

 **SETELAH ITU HANYA LayHo dan author yang tau**

 **2 bulan kemudian**

"TIDAK MUNGKIN!" Teriak Suho dari kamar mandi

"Waeyo chagi???" Heran Lay

"Lihat ini Lay!" Suho memberikan test pack nya pada lay

 _dua garis merah berarti positif_ _Suho positif hamil_

"Hore aku akan jadi ayah!!!"

 **THE END**

 _Gimana nih guys, malam pertama nya gak HOT ya? mianhe jeongmal mianhae guys..._


End file.
